Dragon Ball PD: Episode 4 (RP)
Heroes Brudikai Asonja Cumber Jaduko Frigan Villains Lord Hail Towa Mira Caulif The Frieza Clan Emergies! The First Female Saiyan on Earth! *Opening Theme Song* A female saiyan enters a throne room and bows at the foot of the throne. "Hail King Caulif, the king of saiyans." She says. "Rise Frigan." The king said "There is a planet I want you inspect, A planet called Earth. Years ago we sent 3 saiyan pods with saiyan infants but it is unknown if they made it to Earth. records show that the infants were Brudikai who's Broly's boy Asonja, Haruko's kid and Cumber, Lettuc's son." "I will see if they made it to Earth and report back quickly." Frigan got up and left. She boarded a saiyan pod and went into hibernation while flying through space. A freiza like ship exited out of light speed warp. "Grappe, what is this planet?" A red skined and black armored Freiza Clan member Asked. "Uh computer says its Earth, Lord Hail." A minion said. "Earth hm? Get ready to land, this planet could be useful..." Meanwhile in Conton city, Brudikai , Asonja and Cumber has spent 2 years training, well Asonja was constantly forced to train. Asonja was shoved back by a force, and he was pushed back by several yards. He has spent his whole 2 years blocking and dodging; nothing offensive. His scales haven't grown, as they usually grow by strength increases. Brudikai was the thing that shoved Asonja back. "You're doing great Asonja, you're not on your knees sobbing uncontrolably this time." "I would be, if I still had the choice..." Asonja grumbled back and dash forward, vanishing inches away from Brud, and then reappearing behind him to kick the side of his head with his heel. Brudikai stumbled and fliped onto his hand trusting a kick into Asonja's stomach. "BRUD!!!" Bulla would yell at Brudikai from their home. "I HAVE FAMILY COMING OVER AND THEY WANT TO MEET YOU! YOU CAN'T LOOK LIKE THAT ALL DUSTED UP!!" Brudikai got back onto his feet. "I lived in the forest I don't care how I look. I never wore anything else besides our wedding." Asonja tumbled on the ground for a moment and gripped his stomach, groaning quietly. "Whatever! Just come on you two stop fighting and come over! My dad brought my brothers Trunks and Jaduko! They want to meet you!" Bulla yelled back, "I'm making ramen!" Asonja got back up to his feet, still gripping his stomach. "After that kick, I don't think I'd be eating safely..." He grumbled. "Well come on then! You can rest! Just meet my family!" Bulla yelled hapilly. "But we met Trunks in the last episode!" Brudikai complained breaking the fourth wall. "And I don't care about Jodenku or, Jaduko, Jodaku, or how ever you pronounce his name. Your family hates me except for your mother, you and Trunks." "Just go already, you don't want her beating you up." Asonja pushed Brud to Bulla. "Go meet them." "See! Asonja has some sense! Jaduko isn't even related to Bulma he's the oldest of us all! He's 100% saiyan just like you Brud! Come meet him!" "A saiyan....... Whatever." Brudikai walks into his house. Asonja shortly walked inside as well, his scales on his body disappearing. "Alright Bulla where is your Brother..." Brudikai said uninterested. A figure would appear from behind the wall, wearing black garments and saiyan armor. "Hmph. You must be that person Bulla was talking about! What was it again..Broccoli! Nice to meet you Broccoli, I'm Jaduko! "Nice to meet you to Jackass." Brudikai intenitonal got his name wrong an aura of hatred. flowing inside him. "Um Jaduko this is Brudikai my husband, and Brud this is my adopted brother, Jaduko." Bulla said trying to break Brud's tension. Brudikai just walked out. " I'm going to visit my mother for a while. Save some Ramen." Brudikai powered up and blasted off to the forest. "Hmph. Does he not know I'm Vegeta's son? I'll beat him to a crisp when he gets back." Jaduko sat down and started talking to Asonja. "So what's your name? Or are you going to be pathetic and rude like that other long-haired saiyan?" (Asonja is at work right now he wont respond for several hours) Yeah he knows your Vegeta's son, but the thing is he's the son the goddess of destruction, well adopted son. "I don't know whats wrong with him he likes meeting new people. Bulla said. "Then he understood me. No one treats me like that without getting away with it." Jaduko smirked. "Anyway what's for breakfast Bulla?" "Let me guess. You want ramen. It's in the fridge." Bulla sighed. "Wow you have even more of a supply of ramen than mom did!" Jaduko rushed to the fridge and took out plates of chicken, steak, ramen, and sushi. "He does have an appetite, does he Vegeta?" Bulma said. "He turned out just like me." Vegeta laughed. Brudikai bursted through the Ceiling "Don't you dare touch my ramen!" "Brud what the hell!" Bulla yelled as Brudikai landed. "You don't know me that well so let me tell you something about me. There are two things you don't mess with. 1 and the most important, my family and 2 MY RAMEN! Get up cuz I'm going to pound your face into the dirt!" "Brudikai Don't you dare-" Bulla was interupted by Vegeta. "This should be interesting. Jaduko don't underestimate Brudikai, hes extremely violent even by saiyan standards. I guess thats what you should expect him being Broly's boy. "Your right father. I won't underestimate him. He looks strong but extremely cocky. Brocco-I mean Brudikai, if we fight here it would be far too dangerous. Meet you in the mountains" Jaduko brushed dirt off of his gi. Asonja sat there, in shock. "W-w-what just h-happened! Is Brudikai gonna f-fix that?!" "Wait, Jaduko. Before you go my son, you realize since my father died, you and Trunks are the princes of all saiyans, and Bulla is the princess. You don't kill another saiyan, especially over something as stupid as ramen, you understand me boy?" Vegeta lectured Jaduko. "I understand dad! I'm 24! I'm way too mature not to get tha-hey Asonja is that a gameboy!?" Jaduko laughed. "Grgh." Vegeta grunted at his son due to his childish behavior. "Alright alright. I'll go and fight Broc-Brudikai. See you guys! Sorry that the reunion didn't go as planned!" Jaduko flew off through the hole in the ceiling and followed Brudikai into the mountains. Jaduko thought to himself as he flew off: Not to mess with his family? Does he not realize I'm his brother in law? Why would I mess with my own family? Seems hes not the brighest of saiyans around! Brudikai turned to his father in law "He can't kill me even if he tried. Hes not part of my family." Brudikai flew to the mountains. The saiyan pod is half an hour away from Earth. Brudikai passed Jaduko and landed on the ground. "Heh. So we meet, Brudikai. (Jaduko's mind: Hey I finally got his name!) Even if it is over a package of ramen, this could prove well for my training. Yours too. I haven't fought any enemies in ages ever since Majin Buu. I was too young to fight Cell, only 5. Remember the Cell games?" Jaduko asked Brudikai. "I saw it on television now shut up and lets skip the warm up." Brudikai powered up to super saiyan. "Hmph. Expected of Broly's son." Jaduko also ascended into his Super Saiyan form, his hair spiking up and eyes turning aqua, without burning a sweat. His Super Saiyan theme song would play. "Man I need a haircut as soon as possible. Whatever, let's get this over with, as you wish." The saiyan pod is 25 minutes away from Earth. A tiny dot can be seen in the sky by Brudikai, but he recognizes it as a star. Brudikai teleported and reappeared behind Jaduko putting him in a bear hug and german suplexing him into a bed of rock making a creator from the force. Jaduko would get up from the grazes of the rock and blast many small ki blasts around Brudikai, missing on purpose. The blasts confuse Brudikai and while he's distracted, Jaduko teleports behind Brudikai and kicks his lower abdomen, sending him flying into a mountain. The saiyan pod is 20 minutes away from Earth. Brudikai flew from the mountain dusting himself off. "Heh" He fired an erasor cannon which stopped at Jaduko's chest not exploding or anything. Brudikai landed on the ground. "You wanna see something cool?" "Go ahead. Show me everything you've got." Jaduko would look up into the sky and see a dot. He would also think it was a star, but a very big one. "Hmph." Asonja watched from a distance with arms crossed. He seemed to be in thought by the way he looked. "Brudikai snapped his fingers and the erasor cannon grew into a omega blaster. "I don't care if you die or not But Bulla won't feed me if you do so." Brudikai flicked his fingers and the blast flew up into the sky and it blew up. When the blast was gone Jaduko was not there. His power level wasn't sensed by Brudikai. "Surprise" Jaduko chopped Brudikai's neck right behind him and then grabbed his legs, swung him, and threw him into a layer of rocks. "Close one. You should know I'm extremely fast by now. Don't care if I die or not? I'd care if you die, your my sister's husband. Obviously you don't understand what care means so I'm not surprised anyway." The saiyan pod is 10 minutes away from Earth. Jaduko noticed it wasn't a star. "Brudikai. Get up. You see that dot in the sky? That is definitely not a star. Are you sure it isn't a pod?" "I do know what care means, I love my family but I didn't accept you as my brother in law so I don't care about you." The saiyan pod crashes to the ground. "We will continue this later." Brudikai flew off to the crash sight. "You don't have to accept me. You don't choose your family members dumbass. " Jaduko flew to the crash sight. His mind: Plus he avoided my question. Bulla made a dumb choice. The saiyan's latch opened up revealing a female saiyan with mid neck long hair. and normal female armor. She got up and stepped out. "Humans, are there 3 saiyan known as Brudikai, Asonja and Cumber." The citizens looked confused. "what's a saiyan!" A guy in the back shouted. "I'm Brudikai. This guy over here is Asonja and no one cares about this piece of turd." Brudikai said pushing his brother in law. "But its not Cumber." Jaduko's eyes turned red for a split second, getting angrier each time Brudikai insults him. "You'll care soon." He snickers but in a mean-sounding way. Asonja stared at Jaduko in a nervous but suspicious way. "I don't know who Cumber is, but if you are trying to harm me or any of my friends then you have no business here." Jaduko said. "I've come because of Caulif the king of saiyans told me. He said that 3 saiyan pods left Planet Vegeta II, he said that saiyan pods never made it to Earth but it seems they did. Now I must ask, why is there still life on this planet?" She asked. Cumber landed at the crash site. "Hey Brud, Asonja..... what two new people? " "I'll explain later." Brudikai said. " And the reason life still thrives on this planet is that this is our home. Plus my mother literally knocked the saiyan mission out of me. Now who are you." "Frigan, high advisor to King Caulif." The female saiyan replied. As the conversation was going on a giant ship covered the sky. Hundreds of minions poured out and finallyv a red and black cooler looking Frieza Clan member floated out and onto the ground. "Greetings life forms I am Lord Hail owner of 19 galaxies, 246 star systems , and 364,746,426 planets." "...That was rather specific." Asonja states in a low grumble that was his normal voice, scratching his head for a moment. "How does he keep track of his crap?" "He has hundreds of minions so I guess it wouldn't be hard." Brudikai said. "I've come to sell this planet to the highest bid'er." Lord Hail. said flicking his hand and his forces started ipening fire on the city. "I'm sorry Hail but this planet belongs to us sai-" Frigan was cut off by Brudikai. " LEAVE THE INNOCENT ALONE!" Brudikai transformed into a super saiyan. "What?" frigan stepped back a bit. "You care about these humans?" "Don't be so surprised." Asonja states, looking to Frigan with his one purple/black eye and his normal black eye. "Brudikai cares about anyone he cares about. I'm not surprised I'm one that he likes..." "Saiyans don't care about any lower life forms! How can you guys calls yourselves a warrior race!" Frigan said pushing Brudikai. "True warriors protect the weak. I think I'm not saiyan than anyone of Planet Vegeta II!" Brudikai said as Frigan got in his face. "Okay ladies, break it up." Asonja only brought Frigan back, because he tried bringing Brud back but couldn't as he was a super saiyan. "We're forgetting the main objective..." "Get off of me." Frigan pushed Asonja off her and turned super saiyan. "You call yourself a saiyan!" Frigan charged at Brud punching and kicking while Brud just simply dodged. Brud ducked on final time and Frigan's fist hit Lord hail in the face. He stumbled back holding his eye in pain. "ARG You filthy monkey saiyans! oh all the F**K S***T PLANETS IN THE ENTIRE F**KING UNIVERSE!!" Asonja had pulled out a list with statistics on it, and pushed up some glasses he usually wears when reading. "I think that just about broke the cursing record on this show thus far..." He muttered. "I can't be out done I shall beat him in episode 6!" Brudikai said. "ALRIGHT I'm GOING TO ELEMINATE THE EARTH FOR THAT!" Hail said. "Kinda harsh to destroy the Earth just for a punch in the face." Brudikai said backing up. "SHUT UP! KILL THEM ALL!!" Hail said and his minions rushed at the group. "Well, you know what to do Brud." Asonja took off the glasses and put them in his pocket. "Go wild." "Think you can go an entire fight without shoving your saiyan haritage down our throats?" Brudikai turned to Frigan. "I bet I can bet more than you." Frigan said smirking "Who ever wins gets to beat Hail's face in." Brudikai said as they both charge off beating hail's soldiers in two or three hits. Jaduko instant teleported to where Brudikai and Frigan were and started beating the soldiers in one or two punches. "This is easy. Don't you guys think someone like Hail should have stronger soldiers?" Asonja was in the air, just watching from above. "Well, now that you have said that, yes." Asonja looked up at the clouds and at the ship. "Villains usually come prepared for something like this, better yet a villain who owns almost half a billion planets. How'd you think he got this far?" "Just the same way Frieza got to Namek. He has a powerful spaceship. He's determined to take this planet away, but we won't let him." "HAAAHH!!" Jaduko powered to Super Saiyan and began killing Hail's men with a soft punch to the stomach. "Useless scum! Elites! Kill these monkeys!" Hail sent out his elite soldiers. They were way stronger. One of them landed a punch on Brudikai and Jaduko. "Agh! These guys are a bit stronger than before. Don't keep your guard down!" Jaduko continued to punch and kick and keep an eye out for any sneaky soldiers. "We just need to get through these ones, and then his main henchmen, and then we fight Hail." "I don't care about the fodder, and don't order me around!" Brudikai said charging straight for Hail. Frigan took out a regular Minion and headed for an elite. "Forget about him if he wan'ts to go on his own let him, lets just end them so we can help." Frigan said with a leaping kick to an elite's jaw. "He's like that Frigan. He won't even accept me into his family even though I'm his wife's sister." Jaduko powered up and entered a combat clash with an elite. Jaduko won the clash and sent the elite flying into the air. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!!!" Jaduko fired a Kamehameha into the elite, exploding him. "Now we go for Hail." An elite hid behind the spaceship thinking they couldn't sense him. Jaduko did and came straight flying for him. The elite powered a beam but Jaduko teleported right behind him. "Your too slow!" Jaduko struck a meteor combination on the elite and finished him off with a punch to the temple, killing him. "Pathetic." Jaduko and Frigan flew after Brudikai towards Hail. Asonja continued to watch, quite surprised none of the forces were heading for him. "I suppose I'm easily forgotten..." "Well MAYBE IF YA FOUGHT, PEOPLE WOULD NOTICE YOU!" Jaduko turned back and responded. He signaled Asonja to come and he flew off.